


A Mega Meltdown

by Tenmaishere



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: Help this son, I'm only tagging characters that show up not mentioned, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenmaishere/pseuds/Tenmaishere
Summary: Based on Season 1 Episode 39, Too Much Is Never Enough from Megaman Fully Charged. This is my first fic I'm posting on the internet, ever, so constructive criticism is always allowed, and if you like it, cool. Spoiler warning for Megaman Fully Charged, it's pretty deep into the season.





	1. Chapter 1

The clock read 9:48. Perfect! Dad would be down in the lab till morning, and Suna is getting ready for bed. All the chips for every ability he copied so far was down on his bed, practically daring him to copy them all at once. Exactly what he plans to do.

“Mini! Disable the safety lock!” 

“Aki, you know how I support you behind a lot of your crazy ideas, but this is just too much! You could, I dunno, short circuit from the amount a power that you’re not prepared for?!” The robot boy huffed at his 3 inch mechanic complaining in his head. “I really think you should listen to your dad about this one.”

“And stop me from getting all this power? Come on Mini, we can finally beat that guy in a battle for once! I, I still don’t know his name,” 

“Ireallyamgoingtoregretthis,” Mini just barely mumbles, before sighing. “Don’t come running to me when things go wrong. I’ll deactivate the safety locks, now you better be happy about this, and I BETTER not get a complaint!” Aki could feel something unlock inside him. He grinned. 

“Replication-!”

“-Activation,” Mini un-enthusiastically said the end of his very iconic line, and all the chips were copied at once. All of them. 

“Yes!! Now we can”

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 

“Snnzz..nuh-!” Aki slightly jumped, starting to wake up from a sudden blackout. “Uhnn..?” He was certainly not at home, the room was dark walls with red electronic lines running through it. He himself, was tied to a chair, unable to move away with ropes wrapping around his stomach. It kept his hands from moving more than a single inch. He’s not in his Megaman armor, and he could feel his energy was drained much more than where it was before. “Whhhhere-”

“Look who told you so!” At least Mini was here. “And now we’re trapped in this Bozo’s base!”

“What, who-” Lord Obsidian walked through the sliding open door, cutting off his sentence with the answer. 

“Looks like our guest is awake,” His voice didn’t sound right to the robo-boy’s ears. He never really thought about how his voice was so distorted sounding. Or more like, put through a voice changer. That could make Lord Obsidian literally anyone.

“What do you want from me? I’m just a kid! This is low, even for you,” The distorted voice chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“So your little rampage through the city was just a boy’s work, Megaman?” Aki’s eyes widened. “Really, very unprofessional,”

“I- I don’t-”

“Don’t lie to me,” Lord Obsidian grabbed his neck, making him freeze at the sharp feeling of metal claws. “I saw you change out of your armor. I know your secret, and I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to tell the whole city about how their brave hero is just a kid.” He can’t let that happen. 

“Fine. I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t tell anyone,” 

“Don’t act so brave, boy,” That sounded… Strangely familiar. “You’re going to go through some, excessive training. You’ll be a pawn to me, if you like it or not.”

“I’d like to see you try,” He could physically feel the mistake he made with those words. He was thrown, chair and all, against the wall. The chair, made of metal, instantly shattered at the impact. If he had flesh, there would be tons of metal splinters inside him, but that’s not the case. Just uncomfortable laying on the broken, pointy metal. “ow..” 

“You’re lucky I don’t destroy you right now, boy. Be grateful,” And the door closed, locking with a soft click sound. 

“Be grateful, my bolts!” Mini hopped out of Aki’s head. “You see why this was a horrible idea?!”

“Yeah..” He’s not in the mood to argue with the only friend he has with him. “I’m really sorry..” The 3-inch bot took several deep breaths, starting to make his way down to the ropes still tied to his hands. 

“Listen, I’m sorry for yelling just now. I’m just worried about you, kid, you do all these stuff and then have to clean up the mess afterwards after we make it worse. And I don’t want to keep doing that, have you seen how some people stare at you by now? They think you have several screws loose.” His best pal undid the ropes, setting him free. “And that hurts to see, cause I care so much about you.”

“I, care about you too, Mini.. I really am just a reckless kid..,” He sat up once the ropes were undone. Mini hopped onto his shoulder. 

“Hey, you’re forgetting about the important part. You’re just a kid still, and if that tough guy expect kids to know everything, that makes them an idiot,” Mini hopped into his head. “Want me to catch you up on everything?”

“That would be great, with so much time we have,” Aki pushed the shattered wood pieces away, and sat down against the wall. “Tell me the story.”

“First, we copied the powers. You basically turned into the mood master and went on a rage induced rampage. Luckily the Good Guild caught you and realized you weren’t just rebelling, just sorta shorting in and out. You were put in a cell till Lord Obsidian showed up and stole ya from there. The whole time you were just saying basically gibberish. I seriously thought I needed to reboot ya a few times,” Despite the odds, he laughed at the story. 

“You were right, Mini. You’re always right, I made things a whole bunch worst. And now I’m in the grasp of Lord Obsidian, and I’m going to possibly die! I sure love this so much!” He’s on the edge of tears. “I’m just going to die! He’s going to kill me, and I’ll never see Dad or Suna again! Wow!! Amazing!!” He curled up, head in his knees, one tug away from bursting into sobs.

“Calm down, take deep breaths Big M, we can get through this.. Deep breaths, don’t cry..” The string was tug, and Aki couldn’t control himself. He sobbed into his knees, feeling the bounce in his chest. Feeling his arms squeeze himself so tight that it’s almost painful. 

“I don’t want do die..” 

“And you won’t! You won’t die, trust me! What’s the worst that could happen, you beat all of his bots at least once!” The door opened. He could already tell who it was. 

“Look at you, pathetic,” Lord Obsidian really didn’t have to be here, but he was anyway. “I didn’t even do anything yet, and you’re sobbing. Even my worst bots don’t do this,” The robo-boy grit his teeth.

“I’m not like all those other bots that you just brainwash.. I actually have feelings other than hatred,” That seemed to make the scary bot laugh, and grab his arm with a clawed hand.

“I can make you exactly like them if you’re weak enough. Now, we’re going,” He tried to struggle, truly, but his strength seemed to be almost triple to what Aki could manage up without his armor. He couldn’t help but to be dragged away, hearing screams that sounded like-

“Fireman?” He mumbled. Seems Obsidian heard him.

“Yes, that’s the mistake that happened to be put into my ranks,”

“You’re his boss. You’re the one he was talking about.. Fireman just wants to make you happy, and you basically torture him?!”

“It’s training, boy! You’re in no position to tell me how to treat my soldiers!” 

“You treat them like they’re nothing! How can I not say something?!” The grip on his arm went tight. He winced in pain. “Owowow-”

“I’m getting tired of you,” Lord Obsidian snapped his fingers. The unnamed bot that Aki had fought with, even in his dreams, he stood right next to him. The tight grip switched from his right arm, to his left. “Spar with our newest member. Show, no, mercy.”

“Yes, Sir,” The other’s voice was also distorted a bit, like Obsidian’s. But something sounded too similar. Too familiar to shake off. He couldn’t think of it, as he was dragged away into a room, alone, with this bot. He felt a shaky. Like stage fright, but pushed to the eleventh, and it didn’t get any better as the door locked, and his armor appeared on his body. “Let’s fight, Megaman. Let’s see who’s the best out of the two of us..”

Aki Light was trapped, left alone with one of Lord Obsidian’s ranks, that wants him dead.


	2. Chapter 2

A message from his computer snapped the Doctor from his worried induced work project. His eyes tiredly stared down the screen. 3 AM. He pulled another all nighter, unable to get a wink of sleep.

His son had been missing for over a week, with no evidence of where he had gone to. At the same time, Megaman has mysteriously stopped doing his normal hero work. But Thomas already knew his son’s secret, and this disappearance has to be the work of someone highly dangerous. It twisted his stomach with worry that he didn’t even have a clue.

Suna has been crushed by this as well. Not that the Doctor hasn’t been crushed, but he needs to be strong. For his daughter. For the city, as well. 

Thomas honestly believes he’ll crack under this pressure at some point. But he can’t focus on that now. He moves his chair to the computer, seeing the message. A video call from an unknown source.

He’s been known to make some bad choices at 3 AM, but clicking that video call had to be one of the worsts. But, at the same time, somehow the best.

“Dr. Light,” Lord Obsidian stood in front of the camera. Whatever drowsiness was in Thomas then, it instantly left him.

“Lord Obsidian.. I would ask how you got my personal number, but that’s not exactly important.. You must be behind the disappearance of Megaman,”

“You guessed right, Doctor. But I think you’d rather see your son instead,”

“Where do you have Aki?!” All sense of faked politeness has left him. His son is in danger with this man, and he needs to look for clues. Any clues that could be there. “If you touched him even once, I will-!”

“I didn’t touch him. I can’t say the same about my soldiers, however.. He’s a surprisingly good punching bag, and I won’t lie, I’ve felt joy watching Megaman break down when he gets broken,” Thomas felt his fingers twitch. Rage, built up from stress and anxiety and worry, now boiling down to pure rage. He took a second, taking a deep breath.

“Where did you take him,” He forced himself to calm down. No amount of rage would make this situation any better. No amount of rage could give his son back. “I’ll do whatever you want, just give me my son back..”

“I think you’d want to see him first, before you start to beg, Doctor,” Lord Obsidian stepped back. 

Aki laid on the shiny metal flooring, not even in his armor. His eyes were closed, but Light could tell that he was still awake, even if barely. He hoped that Mini was keeping him stabilized. But the worst damage was at his arms and legs. Two arms gone, just stray circuits. One leg hanging on by threads of wires. Thomas couldn’t bare look at his son in this state. He looked away, tears stinging his eyes. 

“He got a bit, broken, but I’m sure you can fix him just fine. Now, about that ransom.. I suspect you’re willing to give any payment for him,”

“..Any payment you want..” Thomas said, head in his hands. That gruesome image, of his precious son in such a horrible state, plagued his mind. He can’t do anything, not until a payment is settled. “What do you want.. Money, info on the city..?”

“You know exactly, what I want,”

“...Make sure to bring him tomorrow at 9 PM. Or the deal will be gone,”

Settling an agreement with Lord Obsidian wasn’t something that the Doctor wanted to do. But, giving this evil man The Mega Key, Aki could be back, and safe at home. That’s an offer that Light can’t refuse. Not when his son is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll wtf, you're so nice, both people who commented here and who I showed it to privately. I'm, so fricking happy kbnekjf


	3. Chapter 3

“Aki, c’mon bud, come back to me,” Mini spoke from inside his head. The beat up robot groaned, head leaning back a tiny bit. The air felt colder, stinging at his open wires. “Don’t say a word, got it? You’re being taken somewhere, I’m trying to keep all your systems steady. Just don’t say anything yet.” 

Aki just barely bobbed his head up and down in a small nod. The sharp metal claws around his back was a clear sign who was carrying him, Lord Obsidian, holding the robo-boy on his shoulder. It felt like nothing compared to the punches and hits endured. And then not endured.

Online or offline, he was being used as a punching bag for as long as he’s been in the lair of this metal menace. 

“You really toughed it out, Chief. Even with most your limbs gone, you never really got out of the deep orange range and into the red range.. Sure, that could be better- uh, just keep cool, I have a feeling that this creep is gonna try and turn you to scraps or something..” 

The overwhelming feeling of being utterly useless wasn’t something, exactly new. A lot of his encounters with Blasto woman has really left himself to be a mess in armor, and this honestly wasn’t all this different. Except minus the armor, which could’ve protected him from getting his limbs disappearing in all sorts of ways. It felt numb, stingy, and empty where they used to be.

Lord Obsidian’s heavy metal footsteps stopped. There was silence, for only a moment. 

“We arrived just on time, Doctor,” 

“Good. Give me my son back, and I’ll give you the Mega Key.. Like we planned,” Aki knew that voice, and he felt a rush of energy. He struggled, and fell to the ground. Concrete. Not as strong as a punch, but if he fell and landed at the right angle, he would probably be out again. “Aki-!”

“Hmph. There’s your son now, Light. Give me the key,” Aki’s face was down in the ground. There was only silence, and the ringing of the world in his ears. Then, Lord Obsidian chuckled. “There. A happy family reunion. You’ll spend a lot of time together while you’re making new a new arm and legs.” 

Footsteps of metal stomped off, leaving the tense atmosphere, and Lord Obsidians laugh that slowly faded away from the area. His dad picked him up, in a tight tight hug. 

“Aki, oh Aki,” He felt his father’s tears that fell onto his shoulders. The touch was exactly as he remembered, comforting, and it made the robo-boy tear up. “I’m so glad you’re okay..”

“me too..,” Aki barely mumbled before feeling his systems start to go into sleep mode.

“I’ll get you fixed up, very soon,” The voice of his dad was starting to fade, vision for him glitching. “Get some rest.. I love you.” Aki’s eyes finally closed for a sweet simple nap, feeling comfort for the first time in nine days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload in two days!! But, but, that made me write more chapters, it was great, less stress onto me! These chapters may be short, but trust me, they're starting to heat up.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Aki woke up, he was face up on the kitchen counter, staring at the large ceiling above him. The feeling in his legs were back, and he stretched out both of them out to test them. Exactly how they moved before, which made him feel relief.

Now his arm, it still felt tingly and numb, but some sparks of feeling were there. He looked over to see his dad connecting a new arm to where it was empty.

“Oh, good morning,” His father’s cheery tone made him almost forget what these wounds were about. “Does it still hurt?” 

“little…” Aki admitted and felt Mini hop onto his nose. Panic flashed in his eyes, looking between the bug sized mechanic and then his dad. The doctor gave a gentle smile. 

“The doc and I met each other already,” Mini crawled along and up to his forehead, and then sat down. “I’ve kept some secrets from you kid.. But that doesn’t matter for now.”

“We’ll tell you later. Right now, let’s finish getting in the new arm and get you to bed,”

“Where’s Suna..?” He looked around the giant space of their bright, light filled house. Something completely different from the black and deep red enclosed area of Lord Obsidians’ base. 

“She’s gone to finish something for school, but, I told her you’re home now..” His dad’s eyes filled with guilt. He can’t think that this was all his fault, can he?

“Dad, you okay?”

“I’m fine, son,” His dad gave a smile that covered his worry. “You’re home safe, and there’s no need to worry anymore.”

“What about.. Megaman?”

“He- ...he’s going to have to take a rest for a while,” The doctor said, fixing up the connections for his arm. The tingly feeling turned into just full on sensation, and Aki couldn’t help but sigh. “Better?”

“Much better,” He went to sit up, Mini quickly hopping from his face to his shoulder. Finally, feeling like a complete body. But exhausted. “I’m ready for a nap..” 

“I don’t blame you, adding your limbs on again has drained your already low energy,” Aki slumped against his dad, the old man catching him. “Really drained, it seems..”

“Mmn..” The boy-bot could only groan back a response. 

“Get to bed, kid,” Mini, now inside his head, said. He’s been grateful for the 3 inch mechanic, mostly because he would probably be dead without him. But soon all his feeling went from a nice buzz to sleepy numbness.

\- - -

The sun was setting when he woke up again, fully charged, aware of every detail. He’s never been so happy to be on a messy bed, tucked in like a baby bot. Aki didn’t even want to move by now, accepting that he’s now one with the comfort of a soft bed and fluffy pillows.

There was no comfort in Lord Obsidian’s lair. Only pain, only fighting, only the empty numb of his arm being torn off by them. The soldiers that Obsidian controlled and forced to break him down, mentally and physically. He always thought they were idiots who happened to go down the wrong path. Now he feels that was wrong. Oh so wrong.

He remembers how his leg got disconnected too. It got busted by Elecman’s electricity, and wouldn’t move anymore. A simple ice schematic from Tall Dark and Mysterious, and his leg shattered into ice particles. It didn’t hurt as much as his other one being burned and melted, however.

Aki didn’t even realize the tears in his eyes, when he heard his bedroom door open. 

 

“Aki!” Suna rushed forward and pulled her brother into a hug, which he accepted back instantly. He forgot how much he missed her. “I’m so glad you’re back, but were you even thinking?”

“I, I was.. I wasn’t..,” 

 

“You’re such an idiot, but, I can’t be mad at you.. Not when you almost died back there. I don’t want to lose you, ever,” Aki smiled, still unaware of the tears still in his eyes. 

“I am an idiot, and now I ended up like.. That,”

“I have a lot of questions, and you don’t have to answer them.. I would just be really appreciated if you did,” Suna sat at the edge of his bed, and he laid back down.

“Fire away,”

“What, exactly happened. I mean; How did you get caught by Lord Obsidian in the first place? While you may not think things through all the time, you’re not clumsy,” Mini hopped out from behind his head, prepared to answer. 

“Ask him, I was blacked out the whole time,”

“So, the kid tried to carry all his schematics at once, glitched out from the power he wasn’t prepared for, went on a rampage, and Lord Obsidian stole him from the slammer. Which, I told him it was a bad idea in the first place, but-”

“But I was being an idiot,” Aki interrupted, getting two worried looks from his sister and his friend. He kept his eyes up at the ceiling. 

“It was a dumb move, but you wanted to beat Mr. Nameless. Instead-”

“Instead, he beat me. Several times,” The worried looks directed at him continued, which he ignored with an iron defense poker face. 

Suna sighed and stood from the bed. “I’ll leave you alone for now, you’re clearly not in the right state of mind to-”

“No-!” Aki shot up, sending Mini falling onto the sheets under him. “Don’t, don’t, leave. Please, uh-” He paused at Suna’s face, worried beyond belief. And sad. He sat back down at the edge of the bed. “Sorry… I freaked out.”

“I really wish I could help,” Suna took a deep breath. “Can you trusted to be on your own right now? Because I don’t think I can leave you alone.”

“I, of course! When am I not trustworthy? And please don’t answer that truthfully,” Aki scooped a slightly dazed mini and and sat back against his pillows. “I’m just… Feeling scared.”

“That’s a normal reaction, but it turns not normal when you start putting yourself down for even going through the situation. Remember, I’m the only one that can call you dumb,” Suna leaned against the open door frame. “And you can’t blame me for worrying either, you were being tortured for a week..”

“I.. I’m too tired still..” The robo-boy laid back, Mini disappearing right back into his head. He hugged a pillow, the softness taking away the sore from his circuits. He wished that it would be taken from his mind too. “Wait, what day is it..?”

“Sunday. But don’t even think of going to school in your condition. Dad won’t allow that,”

“I can go, besides, it’ll probably take my mind off of.. that,” 

“Kid, you can’t! They’ll be too many questions, and I’m pretty sure in your state of mind right now that you can’t handle that. I’m an expert of your head, I can tell what you’re thinking at any and all times,” Mini desperately tried to talk the secret hero out of it, which, didn’t work. He sat up more, almost painfully for his still calibrating arm.

“I’m going to school tomorrow and that’s final! I need to see everyone, I can’t go back to my normal life if I don’t get back into those routines!” He heard the door to his bedroom close, and flopped back down. “Mini, do you think this is the right thing..?”

“No, but honestly once you’re going, I can’t stop you. And I feel like that’ll keep getting worse the more time goes,” Aki was already half asleep again, his limbs draining power than they should. It’ll adjust though.

Like he’ll adjust back into his normal life with this new experience under his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a longer chapter, I was waiting for this one. Megaman's safe at home, but will he be tomorrow? Who knows?


	5. Chapter 5

The school building was filled with chattering students, that slowly quieted down when he walked by, and picked right back up when he left. A bit louder, even. Aki would rather not feel like a freak.

Dad already talked with Principal 100100, and made up a, somewhat true, but different story. Where he was for the week that he was gone, well, saying that it was a Megaman issue was out of the question. Instead, it was merely a mishap, an accident, a misunderstanding that went too far. He doesn’t know exactly if Dad told about the amount of damage he actually received. Or who exactly did it.

The story should’ve been shared with the teachers, and now he’s right back in the middle of the second worst place in his life. It was the first, but then he learned better. 

He could really, really feel eyes on him. Disappearing for a full week and suddenly being back without an explanation, that’s gonna cause some rumors. Hopefully not anything Megaman related, cause that would be too close to the truth. 

Course, he can’t avoid the coincidences from popping up in people’s minds. But he can easily deny that with a story, if he’s smart enough. He’s probably not smart enough for that. 

His thoughts were cut off, as he suddenly processed that he bumped into someone. The robo-boy flinched and closed his eyes, hugging his books and protectively holding them over his face. 

“...Aki??” He knew that voice. He pulled the books down, face to face with the red headed human. Bert Wily, his best friend. “You’re, you’re back!”

“Hey Bert, I’m back..” He put on a grin, but he did genuinely miss his genius best friend. Soon, he was pulled into a tight hug.

“I was so worried, I thought you would be gone forever! What was it? Virus? Were your circuits going to blow up??” His concern and worry made the robo-boy laugh, and he happily hugged back onto the human.

“Trust me, I still wouldn’t be here if my circuits we gonna blow. It was a misunderstanding, nothing that big, only, stuff with Lord Obsidian-”

“YOU WERE WITH LORD OBSIDIAN-?!” As soon as Bert finished the sentence, he covered his own mouth. Other students stared at them, clearly startled by the outburst. They whispered more. 

“I, It was supposed to be a secret, but I guess everyone knows now…” Aki took a deep breath. “Yeah, I got, kidnapped by him… It was a misunderstanding, I.. Didn’t get hurt bad. But, now I’m back! So, let’s try and push that aside. I’m back, and I’m here to stay.”

“Ohh gosh, I’m sorry for yelling,” The human messed with his hands, clearly embarrassed by his panicked yelling. Aki couldn’t be mad, he knows Bert well. He doesn’t do bad stuff on purpose a lot. And if he does, he thinks it’s a good thing, like the event with the ex-gardener, now Cutman. Speaking of, he never saw Cutman back there when at the dark, fear filling lair.

The bell rang, the initial shock making him freeze, and he had to hold back to cover his head. He understood why his nerves were on edge, hopefully they would leave soon. For now, time for class. 

What was his first class? He’s been out for so long, he doesn’t even remember. 

“You okay Aki? Mechanics is that way,” Bert gently pulled at his hand, and just slowly held onto it. Aki looked cautiously between the hand that he was holding, and his best friend. Like that kindness would be snatched away, and suddenly he’s in the claws of him, once again. “Aki..? You’re crying..”

“Huh?” He quickly wiped the tears away and laughed. “Aha, just, uh, a bit dazed! Don’t worry, it’s nothing! Still stressed, aha..” Man, even he wasn’t buying it himself. 

“Are you sure you can handle class?” The bell rang a second time. They’re late. “You seem really tense.. On the edge of a panic attack even..”

“Bert, I’m fine, trust me. Let’s get to class before we get yelled at, or something bad happens,” Aki had to ignore it, if he ignores it enough, these feelings will go away. He walked past his best friend and off to class.

“I really did tell you this was a bad idea,” Mini said softly. “Your fight or flight is in overdrive, you’re scared, Aki.”

“I’m not scared, I shouldn’t be scared. I’m free! I’m away from whoever he is and now I’m back to my normal life, why should I be scared?” He couldn’t help his voice from rising higher in volume. “If anything, everyone else is too scared about me! Which they clearly shouldn’t, I’m fine!”

“Stop it big guy, you’re yelling!”

“Who cares, Mini? Who cares?! Cause they already think I’m crazy anyway, you said that yourself!” Then, alarms. Beeping played right inside his head, making him hold his ears. Didn’t help. “Th-That’s the-”

“A signal, it’s calling for you, but,” Aki looked around for a moment. No soul in sight, so he took to the supply closet. He could tell already Mini was against the idea already. 

“Meganize me,” 

\- - -

Megaman hopped down into the power plant, where a lot of his other battles were. Fireman, Elecman, Hypnowoman, even Tall Dark and Mysterious. 

“I’m telling you, you’re in no position to fight!” Mini worrying went over his readings. “Armor power at 38%, your own mental stability is at 49%-”

“Will you be quiet about that? The readings are wrong, I’m fine,” He hid behind one of the many water tanks. “Besides, I just need a victory to make it go up again, right?”

 

“That’s not exactly how that works-”

“Cool, let’s go!” Aki rushed out behind, buster in his hands, ready to fire. “Who’s here?! Show yourself!”

“Seems you’ve toughened up,” Speaking of him, Tall Dark and Nameless stepped out of the shadows. Aki could just barely stop himself from shivering, and even then that failed. 

 

“Why did you call me out here? I’m ready to put a beat down on you any time you want!” That seemed to make the other robot laugh. “What’s so funny?!”

“Seems my Father’s tactic worked, you’re nothing but a kid in a power suit by now. No special hero,” Aki yelped, getting pulled over by his neck. He struggled, but his sharp claws kept him from escaping, and made it painful to even try. “Sad, I wanted an actual challenge to destroy. I might, since your father tricked us.” 

“Then let’s- Wha- ngh-!” He winced, sparks flying from his clawed up neck. “Let’s fight..”

“Didn’t you hear what I said? You are nothing even close to what you were before. Sad, really,” Tall Dark and Ugly grabbed his head and pushed him back, and with it, something pierced itself right into his helmet. Megaman held back the pained noise, covering where the whatever it was stung.

“What, what is that?”

“A tracking device, and a radio,” The other robot was starting to leave. Aki growled, hand in a fist. “We’ll contact you when we need you, and that device will explode if you don’t answer. If he wanted to get rid of you instead of the Mega Key, then fine,” His eyes widened and he looked felt a throbbing start in his head. “Goodbye, Megaman.”

“Wait-!” Megaman stopped, watching his enemy leave. Now only silence remained, and the sounds of held back sobs. From himself. “M-Mini.. I wanna go home..”

“I know, Boss… I know,” 

“I have to be his puppet, don’t I…”

“We’ll go to the doc, Chief, we’ll get that device off,” Aki let his armor disappear. “Chief?”

“I can’t.. I can’t put my family in danger, Mini, I’m putting you in danger since you live in my head! Why can’t I just do anything right?!” His eyes couldn’t be dragged away from the ticking time bomb beeping in his ear. “I can’t go back to my life.”

“I’m calling Dr. Light, right now. You’re not gonna be his puppet, not on my watch,” He sat on his knees, shoulders and arms limp. What can he do now? He’s nothing, he can’t save anyone, he’s weak and useless. “Aki, you gotta get up..”

“I don’t want to anymore,” The ex hero admitted. “I don’t wanna be beat down again.” 

“I, ” Mini struggled with his words, trying his absolute best to comfort the hero in crisis. “C’mon, please? For me? Aki..?” 

“...” The world was starting to get blurred. Too many thoughts, Mini talking, his own weight and now an alarm ringing in his head started to make his processors overload. Aki just slumped over, now laying on his side, staring ahead in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are you all and why are you here supporting my fic of Aki Light of Megaman Fully Charged fame going through trouble! I'm, I am advertising it between my friends but somehow I got more love for this than I realized. Anyway, hope you enjoyed chap 5!


	6. Chapter 6

He didn’t even notice when he got back home, or when he got put into bed. All Aki really knew now is that he didn’t want to do anything anymore. 

Mini wasn’t talking, probably because he already gave up on him. He really wouldn’t be surprised, he’s not the awesome hero that everyone thought anymore. Lord Obsidian could take him again, and he probably wouldn’t resist at that point.

“..Aki?” His personal head mechanic finally spoke up from the deafening silence. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,”

“...Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No,” The robo-boy could hear the pity in his friend’s voice. Why speak to someone when they just look down on your existence.

“I’m sorry.. I should’ve kept you from going. I should’ve told you it was a bad idea,” Aki scoffed.

“I would’ve gone anyways. You know how much of an idiot I am,” Mini hopped out onto his shoulder, giving Aki’s head a small pat.

“Stop saying that, Chief,” Another pat. “I don’t think you realize how unhealthy that really is.”

“Well, it’s true? I cause all the problems. I bet the city is glad that Megaman isn’t here to ruin everything,”

“But, Megaman also cleans those messes up. Remember the first time Ice Man schematics hit ya? It was like, you couldn’t do anything without being so literal,”

“And I knew my place, as the hero that the city doesn’t want. Ice Man was the right guy for the job…”

“Kid,” Mini’s voice got serious sounding. “I’m really worried about you..”

“And I’m going to sleep,” Aki ignored the words, instead curling up more in his bed. “I want to sleep forever..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's hit me folks. Writers block. I'm bummed out too, I really want to keep writing more! I just need to find insperation. Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm halfway in the works of a longer one with lots of juicy plot!


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was already orange with sunset, Aki coming out of his room to get a snack real quick. Dr. Light looked at him, which he avoided eye contact with. 

“Aki…,” The doc took a moment, rubbing his hands together, eyebrows furrowed with thought. Something to say without making him too upset, it seems. “I want you to know that this wasn’t a set back.” 

He looked up at his Dad, doubt in his eyes. 

“You’ve been through a highly traumatic experience, and I suspected that something like this would happen,” The doctor walked behind his son and started to rub his back and lower shoulders in a circle motion, trying to soothe Aki’s emotional open wounds.

“You suspected I would fail,” The ro-boy correctected. 

“Not at all, you know I would never think that about you. Listen..” A deep sigh from the Doctor, and the weights on his tired shoulders doubled. “I just think you need a break from things for a while. Need some time to calm down, to process what you’ve been though.”

“I don’t want to,” Aki mumbled back and sat on the couch. Rush climbed up, sensing his sadness. The robotic dog laid down on his lap, which, made him feel just the tiniest bit better. “I should be better soon, right?”

“This isn’t about getting better, or doing that quickly, I’m saying that you’ll have a better time if you-”

“How about the Mega Key?” He lifted his head, looking at his Dad. That seemed to make him pause. “Can’t you fix me with that?”

“You’re not broken, Aki,” Frustration was heavy in the Doctor’s voice, and the robo-boy looked back down. “Trauma isn’t something that can just be fixed, it won’t go away one day. You have to deal with it healthily, or it can destroy someone. Human, or robot.” 

“But what about- ...Okay,” Rush brushed the top of his head into Aki’s hand, and he complied by rubbing the robot dog’s head, watching him happily accept and wag his tail. Aki took a deep breath as well and laid back. “So.. I should stay home.”

“Correct,”

“And no Megaman hero things?”

“We need your armor to be 100% sturdy again anyway, it would be a good time to take a break.”

“Right.. Will the Good Guild be able to handle bad guys? They’re sometimes, incomident,” 

“They try their best,” 

“And what about-” He was handed a plate full of energy, with an E-Tank to sip, which he just took. “What if Lord Obsidian tries to take me again?” The room filled with silence, tense and thick.

“... I promise, promise.. That won’t happen again,” Dr. Light pulled him into a hug. Aki couldn’t help closing his eyes at the warmth and comfort filling his circuits. He should hug his dad more often. “He won’t get anywhere close to you again,”

“Wait,” The ro-boy tried to remember through when his fuzzy “Didn’t you- you traded the Mega Key for me! Now he has the Mega Key!”

“Don’t worry, the Mega Key isn’t something that can be given up so easily. Both hard to transport, and not something we want in the wrong hands,” He had a feeling it was supposed to be a joke, but he really doesn’t feel like laughing. Not now. “You should really eat something.”

“I’m not exactly hungry, but it will make me feel better, I guess,” He took a small sip on the tank of oil in his hands, 

Startled by a sudden ringing in his ear, he drops the E-Tank and holds his head. 

“A, Aki,” His father quickly helped him sit up again. “What’s wrong, what hurts?” He had to take a few moments to think. 

“My, head..” He winced. “Feels like drills trying to crack my head open..” The alarms in his head wouldn’t stop either. “M, Mini, what is that?”

“Not something good, Chief.. Lord Creepy Armor seems to have called for you, but you aren’t going!” He knew what would happen if he didn’t. He would explode. Possibly with the rest of his house. 

 

“I, gotta go,” He stumbled a bit, legs shaking. “I don’t wanna blow up the house, yeah.”

 

“What are you talking about?” His father kept a solid, but not painful grip on his shoulders while he struggled to wriggle away. “Aki, please-”

“Let go!” In an instant, he slapped his father’s hand away, and changed into his Megaman armor. 

The sad, slightly betrayed look in his dad’s eyes was clear. He held his hand after the slap, and Aki can only imagine that it felt like sparks, the harsh smack from his son. He was frozen, if only for a second.

Before heading out of the balcony and mega jumping away, running towards the signal.

“I’m going to save my family, even if it is from myself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, a chapter is written! Sorry for the big wait folks! I'm surprised so many people likes this still, it is my first set of writing and I don't find myself to be that good of a writer. Totally not possible future fic release questions: What's yalls opinion on Ruby Spears?


End file.
